User blog:Ice Parody and PolandBall/Turths that you may not know
History of Afganistan It's made when Afghanistan was in war with USSR. USA made them terrorist, they gave book with weapons to little kids and all of it made CIA. They was figting like little kids. NATO is (not) bombing ISIS. That's why Saudi Arabia, Israel, Turkey and USA supprots ISIS. History of Bosnia and Montenegro They are all Serbs. Bosniaks are Turish Serbs, they was orthodox, and Montenegroians are Serbs by history. Kosovo's president One of the Kosovo's presidents are terrorist. Croatian Ethnic cleaning Krajna wasn't destroyed by Croatia stupid American generals destroy it. You know when UN said that they will back Serbs in Serbia? WELL WHEN BUS CAME THEY TOOK SERBS AND PUT THEM IN THE PRISON LIKE THEY DID TO MY GRANPA. Is Trump good or not? If you think "OMG TRUMP IS RACSIT" then you are so stupid. He just want to protect his people AND YOU SAY #PrayForParis AND YOU REALLY WANT TO HAPPEND AGAIN BY LETTING THE IMMIGRANTS??? K, YOU ARE GENIUS, also they are taking your job! One intersting fact: Trump's mother is from Czezch Rep. and Trump said that bombing of Serbia was a bad thing, because we was their friends in WW1 and WW2. Are better Catholic people or Orthodox people? Well, first watch the history. Pope said "If you give gold you will be in peace" then people was giving gold, and you know that was a lie? You will not be in peace! Pope wanted to be rich! Orthodox people more support people then the "Catholic" people. They don't drink wine, because they said "We have blood in us", but Jesus said that wine is his blood and they did not drink his blood! West really want to north to destroy south... Also, Catholics said that Pope '''is unmistakeble, wait a second... HOW CAN MAN BE LIKE JESUS?? Fun fact: Pope supported Hitler in WW2. It's made when Afghanistan was in war with USSR. USA made them terrorist, they gave book with weapons to little kids and all of it made CIA. They was figting like little kids. NATO is (not) bombing ISIS. That's why Saudi Arabia, Israel, Turkey and USA supprots ISIS. History of Bosnia and Montenegro They are all Serbs. Bosniaks are Turish Serbs, they was orthodox, and Montenegroians are Serbs by history. Kosovo's president One of the Kosovo's presidents are terrorist. Croatian Ethnic cleaning Krajna wasn't destroyed by '''Croatia stupid American generals destroy it. You know when UN said that they will back Serbs in Serbia? WELL WHEN BUS CAME THEY TOOK SERBS AND PUT THEM IN THE PRISON LIKE THEY DID TO MY GRANPA. Is Trump good or not? If you think "OMG TRUMP IS RACSIT" then you are so stupid. He just want to protect his people AND YOU SAY #PrayForParis AND YOU REALLY WANT TO HAPPEND AGAIN BY LETTING THE IMMIGRANTS??? K, YOU ARE GENIUS, also they are taking your job! One intersting fact: Trump's mother is from Czezch Rep. and Trump said that bombing of Serbia was a bad thing, because we was their friends in WW1 and WW2. Are better Catholic people or Orthodox people? Well, first watch the history. Pope said "If you give gold you will be in peace" then people was giving gold, and you know that was a lie? You will not be in peace! Pope wanted to be rich! Orthodox people more support people then the "Catholic" people. They don't drink wine, because they said "We have blood in us", but Jesus said that wine is his blood and they did not drink his blood! West really want to north to destroy south... Also, Catholics said that '''Pope '''is unmistakeble, wait a second... HOW CAN MAN BE LIKE JESUS?? Fun fact: Pope supported Hitler in WW2. UK's idiotic treaty Balkan treaty caused Balkan War 2, very good job UK! Category:Blog posts